Down In The Dumps
by Invader Johnny
Summary: A Death in the family happen, Both Tori and Trina are coming to terms with with it but their respective spouses don't like how they are dealing with it, Tori/Jade and Trina/Gibby.
1. Emotional Repression

**_Down In The Dumps._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan; I own nothing but this very unexpected idea._**

 ** _Synopsis: A Death in the family happen, Both Tori and Trina are coming to terms with with_** ** _it but their respective spouses don't like how they are dealing with it, Tori/Jade and_** ** _Trina/Gibby._**

 ** _Author Notes: Well I was watching "Life Of Brian" the other day, by far one of my favourite episodes of "Family Guy" not because Brian died but because of the grief and emotional despair the Griffin family went through after his (temporary) demise, I liked that because it showed how much Brian meant to the family (even thought by the next few episodes he was forgotten) anyways I was inspired to do something similar... Since the death of a loved one is never easy to overcome as fast as anyone would hope._**

 ** _And I have to say that if you don't feel any kind of_** ** _sadness as you read this fic then you are all dead inside._**

 ** _Be warned it IS kinda angst-y._**

* * *

"Hey, Jade?" Cat called out, walking into the West's household.

Silence was the only thing to welcome her.

"Jade?"

The petite woman made her way towards the living room, "Anybody here?"

Sensing that something was terribly wrong, Cat walked deeper into the hallways of the house, increasing speed with each step. "Jade? _**JADE?!**_ "

Once she made it to the living room, she was greeted with an odd sight.

Jade was sitting silently in the sofa with Gibby next to her, things got even weirder when she noticed that her friend didn't have a pair of sciccors in her hands like she usually did when she and Gibby were in the same room, she always had to scare him in some way, it was always her way of getting under Trina's skin, much to the chagrin of her relatives.

But that didn't seem to be a priority for her now since the two in-laws were quietly sitting, unmoving... Staring into the wall as if some big event was about to unfold, in Cat's opinion they were like statues, it was disturbing seeing them this way.

"Jade? Gibby?"

"Huh? Oh…Cat... It's you" The Thespian mumbled from her spot on the sofa, then she looked at the man sitting besides her. "Look who it is Gibson".

"Hi" He said emotionlesly.

"What's going on?" Cat frowned, the feeling that something was wrong got stronger. "Is everything alrighty?"

Jade shook her head. "No Cat... Everything is anything _**but**_ all right"

"Well what is it?" She asked concerned, sitting down next to her best friend.

The pale woman sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you"

"Why not?"

"Have you seen Tori?" Jade asked, hoping the question would make things a bit less dark.

"No, she was suppose to come with me to buy some stuff for a party next week but she never showed up at my place"

"I don't think Tori is going to be in the mood for a party anytime soon Cat."

"Neither will Trina" Gibby said softly.

"You guys are starting to scare me" The former redhead whimpered "What happened?"

The dark haired woman sighed dejectedly "Mr Vega died."

Cat gasped. "What?"

"We got the call a few hours ago" Jade told her heavily. "The morgue called us first, then they called Gibby's house"

"What-what happened?" Cat whispered. "How could he have died? He was in good health!"

"He died in the line of duty" Jade said darkly. "There was a damn robbery in progress, he went in without a second thought... The damn robber pulled out a gun and... And... Had a pregnant woman at gunpoint, fucking low... Mr Vega acted on instinct and leap in front of the woman, taking the bullet"

The other woman wanted to say something, anything! Her mouth however wouldn't react, but her eyes said more than enough.

"I know Cat, I know" Jade muttered, she always had a way to read her best friend like a book "The loss of blood was massive, like a big puddle of red goo, paramedics tried to save him, they tried to take him to the hospital as quickly as they could... By the time they arrived... It was too late"

"Oh my God," Cat said softly, putting her hand over her mouth. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah... It was" Jade said, shaking her head "He got hit in the stomach"

"Jadey? Where's Tori?" Cat asked uncertainly. "How is she?"

"She's at the morgue right now, both her and Trina are" Jade replied. "They had to identify their father's body, afterwards I think they are gonna do some paper work or something…I dunno"

"Well why aren't you with them?"

"We _did_ offer to go along with them" Gibby answered this time "But they said they just wanted to be alone, we didn't like the idea... I mean, their father just got killed!, they shouldn't have to _be_ alone, they should be with us trying to comfort them on such a hard time!"

"I think it's a sister thing" Jade said sadly "I remember Tori telling me that growing up they always feared their dad wouldn't make it home one day, they hated his job but knew they couldn't keep him from doing it, it was what he loved... The man was in his sixty's, he should have retired by now but he refused to, too damn stubborn to do so, both Trina and Tori begged him to retire... They didn't like that a man his age continued to risk his life when he's no longer in the shape he once was, they wanted to see him spend his few remaining years on this Earth relaxing and now... Well now it's their worst nightmare come true... I can't imagine what's even going through their heads at this moment"

"Did... Did they catched the man who shot him?"

Jade laughed sarcastically "Man? It wasn't a man, it was a fucking teenager who was high on cocaine and thought he could make a quick buck by stealing from a damn jewellery store!"

"But to answer your question Cat" Gibby said bitterly "No they didn't catch him... The boy took his own life after he realized what he did, the kid didn't want to go to jail"

"Fucking coward" Jade sneered in disgust. "Taking the easy way out instead of paying for what he did... If he was still alive I swear I would have mutilated his body by now!"

"It's not something Mr Vega would have aproved off Jade" Cat said sadly "You know that right?"

"Ugh, yeah I do" The other woman said in defeat " It's just... I can't believe he's really gone... I mean just last night we had dinner with him, I even talked to the man this morning! _**THIS MORNING!**_ And You know what he said to me?"

Cat shook her head.

"He said that he was going to retire next week... He wanted to tell Tori and Trina in person and not to spoil the surprise, he apparently had something planned... It's twisted, seven fucking days away from taking a well earned rest, just imagine, if he had retired _today_ then he would still be around... Now it feels as if a part of me just got ripped out..."

"It hurts" Gibby said "That's about sums it up"

For Cat and Jade it was weird to see the normally weird man act so mature and serious, but he was right, it _did_ hurt, over the years the man who could easily intimate them both came to accept both Jade and Gibby as the newest members of his family without a hitch, when they married Tori and Trina respectively, Mr Vega was always the one they went to when they needed advice, both of them grew to love and respect him like a surrogate father, so when they heard the the news of the shooting, it really hit them hard.

"Who else knows? Cat asked.

"Danielle and Tawny called me an hour ago" Jade responded "They read the news on their phones... They hoped it was a mix-up"

"You told them it wasn't?"

"It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do but yeah I told them...They're on their way home" Jade answered "They took the rest of the afternoon off from their classes, they don't want Tori and I to be alone, not at this moment"

"What about Anthony?"

The former Goth was silent.

"Jade?"

"He didn't take the news too well... This... This is the first major death we've had in the family. I think he's still in shock, he's ten... He understands the concept of death but I don't think he is ready to actually _deal_ with it"

"What about your sons, Gibby?"

"Alex and Noah took it with a grain of salt" He replied "They won't say much but I know my boys, they are obviously affected, they're staying with my mom right now, trying to deal with it by fixing her car and doing other things around her place, I think that they just want to keep the grim reality at bay right now but they promised they will be here for their grandfather's funeral."

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault Kitty" Jade said.

Suddendly Cat hugged her best friend, in normal circumstances the dark haired girl would have counted to three to theaten Cat to stop hugging her but right now? It was very welcoming.

Tears ran down the brunette's eyes "Is there anything I can do?"

Jade shook her head "Let us mourn Cat, that's all you can do"

after the hug, the former redhead got to her feet and said with her lips quivering "I'm gonna go... Let you be sad... But call me if you need anything"

Her friend smiled sadly "I will Kitty."

"Do you think I should call Tori tonight?"

"It might be better to wait," Gibby said "I think it's best to let both her and her sister deal with this on their own before they talk to anyone else"

"Okay," Cat said. "Let them know my door is open for them at any time and that... That I'm sorry this happened"

"We will," Jade uttered.

After Cat left, Gibby sighed "Jade?"

"What?"

"Do you think it would be ok if Trina and I spent the night?" He asked tiredly "I don't want my wife to be at our house right now"

Jade understood the reasoning behind the request, after Gibby and Trina got married, Mr Vega gave them the house his daugthers grew up as a wedding present, she knew that house held so many memories for her sister-in-law and it could cause some more unnecessary angst.

And for once Jade did not want Trina to be in despair.

"I think... I think you guys are going to be here a while" She said tiredly "Go home, get some clothes for you two, because I have the feeling that if you hadn't asked, Tori might have offered"

"Thanks"

The man got up from the couch, heading towards his car.

"Oh and Gibby?"

"Umm?"

"Do me a favor and get some dinner for everyone... With what's been going on, I'm sure that cooking will be the last thing in Anthony's mind."

"Will do."

He closed the door as he left the West household.

Once she was sure Gibby was gone, Jade started to cry.

* * *

Half an hour later Jade walked into her son's bedroom "Okay, Anthony? How you doing?"

He simply gave a small shrug, but his mother noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, right next to him was their pet silver fox which was unusually quiet.

About five years ago "Foxy" as the silver animal was unoriginally dubbed by her wife escaped from some organisation that did some illegal (and cruel) experiments on animals; Jade found it by accident one day and was originally going to send it to a zoo but eventually the family decided to keep him, the fox became quite loyal after being showed some love and affection.

"Come here," Jade said, pulling him into a hug. "I know this hurts."

"Is grandpa really not going to come back?" He asked weakly, stroking Foxy's hair.

"Fraid not" She said gently. "That's what happens when you die."

"This bites."

"It does" Jade agreed "But there's nothing we can do about it"

"How's mama dealing with this?"

"Well... She's going to be feeling very, very sad for awhile."

"Are _you_ sad Mom?"

"Yeah... I am."

"You don't look like it."

"But I am" She confirmed "I just don't want everyone in the house to _seem_ like it."

"You can show you're sad, you know that, right Mom?" Tony asked quietly "I don't think anyone _cannot_ be sad right now"

Jade sighed, she internally recalled a time when _**loved**_ to see Tori feeling down in the dumps, but things have changed so much since high school, now the mere thought of her wife being miserable in any way shape or form was pretty much eating her alive.

she didn't dare to ponder on what exactly Tori was thinking at this moment, let alone imagine what she was going through, but the Thespian suspected that her wife must have felt like she lost a part of herself, which in a way was the grim reality.

Jade knew the moment Tori came come she would have to be there emotionally for her wife, in the meantime she was coping with the situation in the only way she knew how, by being with her kids.

"Your grandpa would have understood."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"If you say so mom."

"Your sisters are gonna be home in a little while.

"Do they...?"

Jade nodded.

"Are they...?"

She nodded again.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when you die?"

The woman frowned "I... I don't know for sure."

"But do you think that grandpa in a better place?"

"You know what Anthony?" She smiled sadly "I believe he is."

* * *

 _ **"MOM! MAMA!"**_ Danielle and Tawny yelled out as they entered the house.

Jade looked up from the table, she and Anthony decided they needed a distraction from the grim atmosphere that struck them all, so they were playing scrabble, it was a weak attempt to say the least since neither of them had their head in the game.

In fact most if not all the letters they spelled out were "Death" "Gone" "Police" "Perished" "unfair" and so on.

It was as if every word in the damn English language decided to mock them, constantly reminding everyone that Mr Vega was no longer around because of a stupid crack addict.

The Thespian was about to throw the board game across the room when both her adult daughters quickly entered the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was that their eyes were red and puffy, the anguish in their faces clear as day.

"Girls... How are you...?"

The twins quickly went towards their mother and hugged her, they started to cry all over again.

"Where's Mama?" Tawny hiccuped.

"At the hospital I think" Jade said, in truth, she had no idea, she hadn't heard from her wife in the last few hours and she was beginning to get worried, The pale woman just assumed her spouse could very well be at the morgue, saying goodbye to her father or doing paperwork to give him a death certificate, or even went with Trina to mourn someplace as the sisters should, there were so many places she could be.

"How is she?" Danielle asked.

"Like us all" Their mother said "Angry and sad."

The family shared a hug after that, not wanting to be apart.

"I miss him" Danielle said.

"All of us do."

Foxy whimpered worriedly.

"I know boy" Anthony said to his pet "I know."

* * *

Later that night, Jade was laying in her and Tori's bed, trying not to worry. It was past midnight, and Tori still wasn't home, and she wasn't answering her phone.

She sighed, Danielle and Tawny were spending the night, they didn't want neither of their mothers to be alone at such a grim time, but they had obligations to their education first and Jade had to remind them of that so the girls were planning on returning to their respective college campuses the next day, Danielle had a major report on animal biology that was worth half her grade and Tawny was working with her roommate to create a few voices for a collaboration with the animation department of her college, if done right it could be a window if opportunities since voice acting was a hard to thing achieve, but at the moment their assignments weren't that important to the twins.

Since both young women were worried sick for their mama.

Gibby was having the same problem with his wife, once he returned, the chubby man kept calling Trina only to get voicemail every time.

It was frustrating to say the least but neither of them were going to complain, both their wives had a good reason to be a little distant at the moment.

After the call had come in about her father, Jade remembered Tori standing still, almost as if time had stopped. She had put an arm around her wife but she quickly shrugged it off and mumbled that she needed to get going, she needed to see it with her own eyes.

That was hours ago and she hadn't heard from Tori since.

Just then Jade heard the front door of the house open, and a few seconds later she heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"You can take the guest room down the hall Treen"

"Thank you Tori... I'll see you tomorrow... Night."

"Night"

The Half-Latina opened the door only to be greeted by the worried face of her wife.

"Oh, I-I thought you'd be asleep by now," Tori said when he saw her wife, wide awake, on the bed. "You didn't need to wait up for me."

"I wanted to," Jade said softly, "I just had to know you were going to get home."

"I'm here...Just tired."

The thespian got up from the bed and pulled her wife into an embrace. "Baby…come here... How... How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Tori shrugged. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her pants, carelessly tossing them onto the floor instead of putting them into the dirty basket like she normally did. "Trina and I just had a ton of paperwork to fill out at the hospital... It was grueling"

"Is that where you were this whole time?" Jade asked as Tori pulled back the covers to her side of the bed.

"No… Actually after that we went back to our dad's apartment," She answered.

"Oh.. And... How was it? Her spouse asked carefully.

Tori sighed, not meeting Jade's eyes as she climbed into bed. "We went through some things… Photos and junk..."

"Anything good?"

"I didn't even know my dad _still_ had baby pictures of us" Tori commented "Trina and I were surprised to see he had so many in just one box, we figured Holly took them and burned them when they divorced"

Jade grunted in surprise "Why would you think that?"

"I just thought that in a moment of rage she would have done it" Tori replied emotionlessly "You weren't there but the night I came out to her? I could practically _see_ anything motherly she once had towards me going down into a blazing inferno"

The dark haired woman's blood boiled in anger, she never got the full details of that night, over the years she subtly put the subject on the table but never got a straight answer out of her wife, she had however seen it in Tori's eyes, she _wanted_ to share the events of "the worst night if her life" but always backed down at the last moment, why? She didn't know and Jade was losing hope that she would ever find out.

The only other person who knew what truly happened was Trina but she wasn't about to go behind her wife's back on such a grim subject, when Tori was reader she would reveal everything but now wasn't about to ask again, it would open up a wound that hadn't completely healed when a fresh one just popped up a few hours ago, so instead she thought of something else to question her about.

"A box?" That's odd, Why not put the photos in an album?"

Tori shrugged again.

"I guess tomorrow One of us should call the funeral home and..."

"I'll do that," Jade quickly volunteered. "Don't worry about it."

"No, it's alright, Trina and I can handle it," The tanned woman told her. "My dad's co-workers kept calling us while we were at his apartment, they kept telling us how sorry they were and that they want to help with the funeral, his squad want to give my dad their finals respects.

"That's nice"

"Holly also called."

Jade froze "Your _**mom**_ called you?"

She nodded.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing"

"Tori" Jade spoke worriedly "What... did... she... _**want**_?"

"She's going to the funeral" The younger woman answered "She wants to make amends with dad"

"A little too late for that don't you think?"

"She wants to talk to his tombstone.. I don't know" Tori muttered "Or maybe she wants to talk to me, I wasn't really listening and to be honest, I wasn't that interested in hearing what she had to say."

"But how you feel about her going to the funeral?"

"Did you tell the kids yet?" Tori asked instead, changing the subject.

"Of course," Jade nodded. "The twins were crying when they heard, but I think Anthony took it the hardest though..."

"I bet, I mean he looked up to him."

"They were angry, but I had to remind them that their grandpa died a hero."

Her wife didn't say anything to that.

"Baby," Jade said, putting her arms around her spouse "I know how hard this has to be for you. Just-Just let me handle the funeral arrangements and everything, okay? I think you should just focus on you and-"

"No Jade!, really, it's okay," Tori told her. "I can plan my dad's funeral... It's just something Trina and I have to do ourselves... Besides, We're gonna have to pack up his apartment too…"

"I'll go with you!" Jade exclaimed, "That way don't have to do this alone"

"My sister's gonna help" The brunette pointed out "So I'm not gonna do this alone."

"Still, two people isn't enough, let me help you"

Tori shook her head. "Baby, it's just something only Trina and I have to do, he was our dad, his entire life is in that apartment"

"Yeah, but..."

"I don't want anyone else to do this"

"At least let me drive you" Jade pleaded "I.. Can pick you up when your done too!"

"I'm really tired," Tori interrupted as she turned off the lamp at her bedside. "I think I just wanna get some sleep right now."

"Okay," Jade said in defeat. "But baby... you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "I know you are. Good night."

"Good night," She said softly as she watched her wife's eyes close.

The former Goth didn't sleep until a few hours later.

Subconsciously the two women found their way to the other's arms, never letting go.

* * *

"Hey baby."

Trina looked surprised to see her husband but composed herself right away "Gibby?"

"I been trying to call you all day" The man said "I figured you wouldn't want to be home so I asked Jade to let us stay here a few days"

"That's nice of you Gibs" Trina told him kindly "But I don't think you had to do that, we can go back to the house tomorrow"

"Or we can stay here" He said, his tone clearly giving away the concern towards his wife "Jade is fine with it and I don't think your sister would mind having us around for a while"

"Be that as it may I still want to go to my house" Trina said "I want to be with _all_ my boys and I'm not gonna let something so simple as my dad's death preventing me to go back."

"Simple as...? Gibby stammered, a bit baffled and shocked by her comment. "Trina, your dad just died! That's not simple!"

"Well its a part of life isn't it?!" She retorted in irritation.

"Well yeah but..."

"But _nothing_ , we are going home as soon as Tori and I finish things up at our dad's apartment."

"Fine"

"Good"

A few minutes later Trina got next to her husband to sleep, he desperately wanted her to open up since she couldn't be ok but didn't know exactly what to say, this was a very delicate subject, one wrong word could be a fight and that's not what he wanted so instead he sighed in defeat, only giving his spouse a good night kiss and a mental promise that she wouldn't hold things inside for long.

She had to cry eventually, it was the healthy response.

The moment Trina closed her eyes, Gibby's phone went off, he was glad it was on vibrate or his wife would have woken up, he saw a picture of his eldest son Noah and picked up.

"Hi dad."

"Hello son."

"Is mom with you?" He asked "Alex and I been trying to call her but went straight to mailbox."

"Yeah, she's here."

"And? How is she?"

Gibby gazed at his sleeping spouse "She's dealing with it."

"Is that good?"

"I'm not really sure son." He admitted, I'm not sure at all.

* * *

"Hello Jadelyin."

"Hi dad."

"My deepest condolences."

Jade grunted, she may be on better terms with her father, but he still had problems expressing things.

"I think you need to tell Tori that."

"I know." He agreed "But let's not forget that David was also your father in law, you're also in pain, I can tell."

She said nothing to that, her father gave her a curt nod before making his way in search of his daughter in law and give her his condolences.

"Hey," Cat said, walking in a few seconds later, she was not exactly thrilled about the fact that she was near a graveyard but she summoned her courage for her best friends. "This is nice... I mean that so many people came to see Mr. Vega one last time, I think he would have liked to know how many people loved him and stuff."

"I guess so" Jade sighed. "Where's Robbie?"

"Oh he's parking the car, he just thought it would be best if I came to see you guys first.. He doesn't exactly have a good way with cops, and I think he just want tone alone for a bit before he enters the place with so many policemen around"

"Ah I see, you brought Lukas along I assume?"

"I think he was with Tawny trying to comfort her."

"That's nice of him."

"Well my goddaughter needs some comfort and who better to give it to her than my son, right?"

"I suppose."

"Where's Tori?" The former redhead finally asked after her poor excuse at small talk. "I hope she's feeling better."

"She's with Trina running around somewhere worrying about whether or not there's enough food for the reception" Jade said. "I'm really worried about her Cat."

"Why?"

"Because its been four days since her dad died!" She hissed. "And she hasn't really, you know, acted sad or anything."

"Are you sure?" Cat frowned.

"Yes I'm sure!" Jade growled. "She's been going nuts trying to do everything with her sister, those two cleaned out his entire apartment in less than a day, they been refusing my help or Gibby's for that matter to plan the funeral… and they haven't even shed one tear... One fucking tear... That's the worst, it's like they just don't want to deal with it!"

"Well uh... People mourn differently Jadey"

"This isn't mourning" Jade snapped "This is... I dunno what this is but I need to end it"

"Then do it with Gibby" Cat said "You two are family and need your wives to be ok."

"I know," She replied heavily. "I know... We been trying but it's like there's this barrier that keeps us from getting through to them" She looked across the room and saw Gibby going their way.

"Hey Cat" The man greeted.

"Hey"

"Nice of you to come."

"Of course I came" The petite woman said firmly "I wanna be here for Tori"

Speaking of the devil, Jade saw both her wife and sister in law talking to her father, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she could only assume that he was telling them how sorry he was for their loss, after that he walked away, leaving Trina and Tori to check the table.. For the sixth time.

"This is getting ridiculous."

"What is?"

"Hey, can you keep greet people as they arrive Kitty?" Jade asked her friend. "I think its time we try talking to our wives again"

"Sure," Cat agreed.

Jade grabbed her brother in law by the arm and pulled him towards their spouses.

As they arrived they cleared their throats at the same time.

Trina and Tori turned around "Oh hi."

"Hey," Jade and Gibby replied back.

"Do you think there are enough drinks for the reception? Tori asked her sister.

"I think we're almost out in here." Trina replied.

"We should probably get more"

"Maybe"

"Oh no your not" Jade told them darkly. "We need to talk to you two now."

"But We need to go talk to the caterers about the..."

"It can wait," Gibby said, taking his wife's hand without another word, Jade did the same.

They led the two sisters away from the crowd of people paying their lasts respects to the fallen cop.

"Jade I really need to get back down there," Tori said. "There's still a lot to..."

"Gibby whatever you need to tell me it can wait!" Trina said at the same time.

"Ok you two, We know what you're doing," Jade said as the two couples made their way into an empty room.

"Yeah!"

"What exactly is that?" Trina asked, confused.

"You're trying to keep yourself busy to try and keep your mind off of this whole thing," Gibby said.

"That's ridiculous," Tori denied.

"Is it?" Her wife retorted "Because the last time I check its _**normal**_ to cry when someone you love is six feet under and the both of you haven't even shed a single tear for your father!"

"Trina, it's okay, I get it," Gibby said. "You're upset but you don't need to keep it inside of you!"

"No, you two don't get it! We... Are.. _**Fine**_!" Trina snapped. "Right Tori?"

"Yeah, we are"

"Tori! Trina!" Their spouses yelled out at the same time "You haven't cried once since you two found out he was killed!"

Both in laws looked at each other, Gibby was about to say something but Jade shot him a death glare.

"You say Jinxs and I swear I'll chop off your arms with my sciccors and shove them up your ass"

Gibby shuts his mouth.

"Come on Trina, let's check who else arrive"

"I'm right behind you"

"Don't you dare move!" Jade hissed "You two aren't going back in there until you let things out"

"What's there to let out Jade!" Tori snapped "We already accepted that he's not gonna come back!"

"This sort of things happen all the time!" Trina said afterwards "Nothing we can do now"

"We know they do," Gibby said. "But...But that doesn't mean you have to be okay with them."

The sisters didn't say nothing to that.

"You know," Jade said, squeezing Tori's hand. "You're the one who always told me that it's not good to just keep all your feelings bottled up, that it's important to just let everything out sometimes... So baby, _please_ follow your own advice."

Tori still said nothing.

"Trina, crying doesn't make you _weak_ " Gibby spoke seriously "It makes you _human_ , don't act all distant or that it doesn't bother you, it's not healthy, you're not a robot, your a person!"

"Your dad was a good guy Tor" Jade whispered. "I mean it, he kept you safe," She looked at Trina as well "Both of you...And he always wanted what was best for the _**both of you.**_.. He did a damn good job raising you, he loved you, please do the same and show him you loved him by mourning his passing in a healthy way, he wouldn't want you both to be so... Repressed."

That did it, days worth of bottled up emotions, the two women finally broke down.

 _ **"DADDY!"**_ They wailed uncontrollably.

Trina and Tori held each other tightly, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, their spouses finally acomplished what they were set to do but were having mix feelings of what they were witnessing.

Eventually both sisters seeked a different sort of reassurance so they latched onto Jade and Gibby, not once did they stopped crying.

"I don't want him to be gone Jade!" Tori sobbed as her wife put her arms around her "Why couldn't that stupid kid just accept that he was outnumbered? _**Why**_ did he had to pull the trigger?!"

"I dunno baby" Jade answered "I just don't know"

"It hurts so much Gibby!" Trina wailed "Make the pain go away please!"

"I will... But right now you got to allow yourself to feel sad"

"You too Tor" Jade said "That's how the healing begins"

"That's right" He agreed, rubbing his wife's back, feeling her tears drop onto his neck. "It's going to get easier, okay? I promise."

 _ **"DAD!"**_

 _ **"PAPI!"**_

The sisters didn't stop crying for about an hour, Jade and Gibby kept holding them, stroking their hair as they whispered soothing words into their ears.

"Shh shh,...It's gonna be all right, baby... I promise."

"Let it all out Trina."

* * *

After both sisters had been all cried out the two married couples decided to get back.

"Excuse me?"

The foursome gazed to met the eyes of a young woman.

"Yes?" Tori asked "May we help you?"

"Um... Is this David Vega's funeral"

"It is"

"Ok good um.. Are you his family?"

"We're his daughters" Trina answered this time.

"Oh... My deepest condolences."

"Yeah... Thank you"

"Um...You might not know me but I'm Sheila Sternwell"

"Nice to meet you" Tori said politely.

"likewise... She said uneasily "Well I just came here to pay my respects to your father... He... He was a brave man."

"How you know our dad?" Trina asked suspiciously.

"I didn't... Well not technically... He saved my life... Actually he saved my child's life too" The woman said as she pointed at her stomach.

The four people's eyes widened in shock.

"I understand if you don't want me here" Sheila said "I just... I wanted to give my respects, he was a good cop and I am sorry for your loss."

The pregnant woman was about to leave until Tori said "Stay"

"Are you sure?"

The Half-Latina smiled sadly "My dad gave his life so you and your baby could live, I think he would have liked for you to be here"

Sheila smiled sadly "Thank you."

* * *

Several minutes later everyone was sitting in front of the casket.

Gary, David's partner and closest friend cleared his throat "First of all... Thank you all for coming, we are here to say goodbye to a friend and family member who was taken from us before his time came"

A few of Mr Vega's former squad members agreed in murmurs.

"Now I know many of you would like to say a few words to our fallen comrade" The man said "But I believe if anyone should start then it would be his own flesh and blood."

He nodded to both the grieving women, Trina was the one who took the stand.

She cleared her throat, looked at her father's closed casket and melancholically began to speak "My name is Trina Gibson, I was his first born child... My dad... There is a bunch of things I could say about him... In fact my sister and I wrote a whole speech to say to him and you all but... But I don't think that's the right way to say good bye to him so eventually we came up with a poem which we would like to read to you all.. So, Tori if you would please come up here and join me"

Tori did as she was told and took the stand next to her sister, soon enough both of them began to recite the poem.

"Gone But Not Forgotten

The years we've shared have been full of joy.  
The memories we've made will go on and on.  
I haven't stopped crying since you went away,  
and I've asked God time and time why couldn't you stay.  
You lit up my life, my hopes, and my dreams.  
You've opened my eyes to see what it all means.  
So now that you're gone how can I forget;  
Because you were the greatest out of all I have met."

After they told their poem, their children came forward with little anecdotes about their grandfather, eventually Jade and Gibby had their turns .

But it didn't stopped there, more and more people came forward to talk and offer condolences and support to the family with encouraging words and prayers.

The family would thank them all but the look of despair in their eyes never faded. Jade thought it would always be there. As Tori and Trina, they just stared blankly ahead, seemingly not hearing anything or feeling the comforting hugs that people kept giving them.

Then the hard part came.

"As a tribute to David" Gary began to say "We are shooting twenty one bullets into the sky"

Ten squad members stood up and directed their guns up.

"Let it rip"

As the men started shooting their guns, the casket began to lower into the freshly dug hole, as it went deeper and deeper, The family began to weep all over again.

Jade held her crying wife as they, their three children and pet fox quietly looked into the ground.

Trina too was being held by her husband, their two sons next to them.

 _"Goodbye daddy."_

From a safe distance, a lone figure was sadly seeing it all.

Holly Vega knew she wasn't welcome but she still wanted to say good bye to her ex-husband so she would wait until everyone would leave.

 _"Goodbye David."_

* * *

 _ **Well**_ _ **this might be the end… I'm not sure if I'm gonna come up with a second chapter or a sequel since I wanted to write something with a grim ending and there is no sadder ending than that of a funeral, to be honest I'm not very satisfied with how I finished this but I feel that the rest of the fic was very emotional so I kinda made up for it right?**_

 _ **To clear things up a bit, Jade and Tori's daughters are older than Trina and Gibby's sons because Jade and Tori got married first and had children long before Trina ever got pregnant, why? Because she was worried she would look unattractive to her husband, so Gibby had to convince her that he wouldn't see her less attractive if her body changed, Tawny and Danielle are in College while Alex and Noah are in high school.**_

 _ **So, you may all be wondering why Jade and Tori have a pet fox? well I wanted the to have an unusual pet since the family is not normal and I read that the silver fox has become somewhat domesticated so why not?**_

 _ **This fic is part of my "50 Shades of Jori" universe so you can all bet that I will eventually write how Foxy became a part of the West family in my "Parenthood" Saga, so be on the lookout for that.**_

 ** _You may also wonder why Holly kept the Vega surname, well this will be explain in a later fic, ok?_**

 ** _So be patient with me I have so many ideas for this Jori universe it's hard to pick which one to do next._**

 _ **Anyways, tell me watcha all think of this story?**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	2. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: Invader Johnny doesn't known Victorious, and is starting to talk like Zim in third person going mad over it.**_

 ** _"Funny" thing, I originally intended this to be a one-shot but then an idea came to me and I thought it could either add more angst to the story or let things end in a bittersweet note._**

 ** _Not that different of a choice I guess but still, that will be up to you guys to decide, so without further ado, here's the aftermath of the funeral._**

* * *

The drive home was dead quiet.

Jade kept her eyes on the road, occasionally looking at her grieving wife from the corner of her eye.

While Tori had stopped weeping, the woman appeared as if she had aged five years in the last few hours, she just wanted this day to be over.

But deep down she knows that was just hopeless thinking, after all death could not be overcome in a day, Jade knew that all to well, so now that Tori opened the gate, she _was_ going to be down in the dumps in the coming days.

And her kids went too far behind; they were silently staring at the windows in the back seats, while Foxy was sleeping in her son's legs.

Gibby had requested once again if they could spend the night in their house, mostly for Trina's sake, something his wife did not object to this time.

Jade and Tori agreed without a hitch, the former Goth could see them following them from the review mirror.

The atmosphere around the families could be described a gloomy, for once it's the type of mood she despised, Jade wanted this dark cloud to dissapear but once again, was just wishful thinking.

It had taken the half-Latina a while for her to come to terms with her father's passing and while Jade was pleased her spouse had begun grieving, it certainly didn't mean she had to _**like**_ it, so she was having mixed feelings about the whole matter, but the truth of the matter was that Tori had to heal properly.

Said woman rested her head in the window as they drove, her tired eyes showed no emotion other than sadness.

Soon both families made it to the West household.

The trio in the backseat tiredly got out of the car.

Their parents did not.

"Tori?" The pale woman said "We're here baby"

The tanned woman shuts her eyes "I know"

"Come on, let's go inside and get some sleep" Jade said gently "It's been a long day."

"You go ahead...I just want a moment to myself"

Worriedly, Jade looked at her wife "It could rain soon"

"I don't care" Tori said forcefully "I'll be fine"

Reluctantly, the former Goth got out of the car, but not before she squeezes her wife's hand.

Gibby did something similar with his own wife before he and his sons got out of their car, to Jade's surprise she noticed that Trina didn't go into the house, if anything the brunette went towards her car and got in the front seat next to her sister.

"She said she wants a moment with Tori" Gibby answered the unasked question.

"Was she silent the whole ride?"

He nodded "I don't think she has ever been without saying a single word before"

"Now what?" She asked "We wanted them to let it all out but now they're worse than before"

"I wouldn't say _**worse**_ persay Jade" Gibby replied seriously "They just lost their dad; _we_ lost him too, the thing here is that while we knew how to mourn the man, I don't think our wives know exactly _how_ ; I mean for years they probably _**thought**_ that they would be prepared in case one day the terrible news of their father's untimely dead ever came and honestly? In his line of work it's something that can't be ignored no matter how much one wants too, but thinking it and _living it_ are two different things"

The woman blinked, amazed at the words of wisdom coming from her usually clueless brother in law.

"What?"

"Sometimes you do manage to surprise me" Jade muttered "You know that Gibson?"

He shrugged "Death is a terrible thing; There's no way to go around it"

"Very true" She nodded "Let's go inside, I don't want to get wet in case it does rain"

"Right behind you"

* * *

An hour or so later the rain began to pour down, sadly the sisters had not yet entered the house, they didn't even seem to be doing anything other than stare straight ahead at the garage door.

Jade looked worriedly at the car from her bedroom window, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Are they still there?"

The Thespian turned around, seeing Gibby in his pajamas with a cup of whoop cola in his hands, Jade always mocked him for not drinking coffee like any normal person but now hardly seemed like it mattered.

"Do you _ever_ knock?" She asked irritatedly.

"I did" He replied "You didn't answered so I decided to take my chances"

"Fine, I'll let it slide... _This_ time"

"I see your ready for bed"

"So are you"

"Sadly I just couldn't sleep"

"Me neither, I'm waiting for Tori" Jade muttered distractedly "I just can't sleep seeing her like this, _knowing_ she'll be down in the dumps for the next few days"

"We did want them to let it all out" Gibby commented sadly "But now, I'm not so sure we _did_ the right choice"

"It may not look like it now Gibson" Jade replied "But we did, they had to heal properly, otherwise both our wives would be in denial for who knows how long and things would be a _**thousand**_ times worse when they exploded emotionally, you know as well as I do that had to be avoided at all cost, it's going to be a long road for them Gibs, but you also kmow that they'll have us on every step of the way"

"You're right" He agreed with a nod " I take it that they're **_still_** outside?"

"Unfortunately"

"You don't think they'll stay all night in your car... Do you?"

The woman shrugged "Wish I could say no, but evidence suggests otherwise Gibby, both our wives are hurting pretty badly and there's nothing we can do _but_ be there for them when they need us, for better or for worse"

The man joined Jade and looked down at the window, he could see his wife's grieving face on the car's windshield "Do you feel as if we failed Mr Vega?"

His sister in law looked away from the window to give him a quizzical stare "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember _what_?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Gibby" Jade said in a warning tone "You better tell me before I lose my patience and decide to beat you to death with your own spine"

The man gulped "When we first went to the hospital, about the time you proposed to Tori"

The pale's woman eyes widened in realization "Oh.. I see what you mean"

* * *

 _ **College Years:**_

Both Vega sisters entered the hospital as quickly as they could, approaching the main reception, distress evidently in their eyes.

The nurse behind the computer state at them uninterested, truthfully she appeared to care very little for anything other than her paycheck.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us where David Vega's room is?" Trina asked frantically, her sister not too far behind on that department since she too looked as if she was about to lose it.

"Only family allowed"

"We're his daughters!" Tori screeched.

"Let me check" The nurse said indifferently as she went back to her computer.

As the woman typed away to look for the I formation, both Jade abd Gibby made the way over to their girlfriends; being on a double date when the news struck them all.

"Sorry, no David Vegan has checked in"

"Not _Vegan_ " Jade said irritatedly " ** _Vega_**! V-E-G-A"

"I'll check again"

The sisters were anxious to know in what room their father was, while Jade was resisting the urge to stab the woman with her trusted pair of scissors, and agibby, well he was oblivious to everything around him other than Trina's distress.

"Room 132"

"About damn time" The Goth hissed.

Before anyone took another step, the nurse stopped them on their tracks by asking "And who are you two?"

"I'm her girlfriend/boyfriend" Jade and Gibby replied at the same time.

"Sorry, family only"

"Listen to me nurse Ratched" The pale woman said darkly "I am not about to stay here while my girlfriend is in another room crying her eyes out with her father in who knows what condition, so if you don't let us pass I _swear_ I will _**sue**_ this hospital for neglicece and considering my father Alex West is a _**lawyer**_ I can make sure all the blame is on _**you**_ , so how well do you think you are going to do afterwards if the hospital gets bad press?"

The fear in the nurse's eyes was unmistakable " You...you can take the elevator" she sputtered.

"That's what I thought" Jade sneered.

She took Tori's hand in hers "Come on Baby"

In nornal circumstances The Half Latina would had admonished Jade for scaring the nurse but right now she didn't care, she only wanted to see her father.

The foursome made their way towards room 132 in silence.

Once they were all in front of the door, the sisters were scared to know what was on the other side.

Jade gave Tori a kiss on the cheeck "Go in baby"

"Your not coming in?"

"I think you and your sister need some time with your dad"

"What about you Gibby?" The older brunnette asked her boyfriend "Are you gonna wait here?"

He nodded "I'm with Jade, you need to see your father without us, we will be right here though"

"We will" The Goth said "Now go in"

Tori and Trina shared an unsure look but agreed, they were going to enter the room but not before getting one last kiss from their respective lover.

"Daddy?"

* * *

 ** _Whatever they see at the other side of the door won't be pretty, there will be a final chapter so don't worry I'm not cruel enough to leave this to your imagination._**

 ** _Also since today is my birthday I am in a grim mood over turning a year older so I guess it kinda fits to post this._**

 ** _Well, review I guess._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. A Promise

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, simple as that.**_

 _ **Quick note: this chapter was written as I was hearing the sad, sad music from the Simpsons episode "Mother Simpson" I'm talking about when at the end of the episode Homer remains in the night, sitting on his car watching the stars.**_

 _ **That being said, you might want to go over to YouTube and hear it as you read this final chapter as it is rather sad and it fits the mood I was trying to show.**_

 ** _Now we continue with the flashback._**

* * *

"Daddy?" Tori said softly unsure if her father was awake or asleep.

to the luck of the Vega sisters, the police man was awake, he greeted them with a tired yet warm smile.

"Hey... How are my..."

Before Mr Vega could say anything both his daughters ran over to The side of his bed, only to hug him strongly.

"Uff" he let out a breath "Careful girls my ribs just got new bandages, I want to get better, don't way you two to suffocate me"

That stopped both Tori and Trina at once, they slowly stopped hugging their dad only to stare at him with a mixture of anger and shock.

"How can you joke in a moment like this?!" Trina asked exasperatedly "You were just stabbed!"

"Twice!" Tori added incredulously "You don't get to kid about this _dad_ , this is serious!"

"It's part of the job girls" The man replied "Sometimes I have to get hurt in the field to protect the law"

"What about us?!" Trina asked "Do you have any idea how worried, not to mention _scared_ we were when we got a call from this hospital telling us our dad was stabbed by some jerk?! Did you ever thought how it would affect us if it had been worse?!"

His eldest child began to shed tears from her eyes and Tori wasn't too far behind since she too has watery eyes.

"Dad, _please_ take a desk job" Tori pleaded "Anything in the force that doesn't get you shot, stabbed or **_killed_**!"

"I can't do that"

 ** _"WHY NOT?!"_** Both his daughters shouted.

"Because I want you both to have everything you need" The cop said sincerely "A desk job wouldn't pay enough for your college education, I go into the streets everyday so you both can study"

"Then we'll get jobs!" Tori countered "That way we can help pay for our classes! Right Trina?"

"Ummm... Maybe there Ian alternative?"

Tori slapped her sister in the arm hard.

 ** _"OW!"_**

"You two are _**not**_ going to do that!" Mr Vega said firmly "I wasn't able to go to college and I want you both to get an education, that means I expect you both to get high grades without the worry of a job, I will pay so you both can get ahead in life"

"But..."

"No buts Tori" he said harshly "Worry only for your futures"

"You can't ask us that!" She snapped "You're our dad, don't you think we aren't going to worry about your life?!"

"I can handle myself baby"

"You got lucky dad!" Trina hissed "Next time it could be worse, what if you get hit by a bullet?! Then what?!"

"I been in the force for over twenty years Trina" He said "I'm a weapons expert and take a bullet proof best with me at all times, you don't have to worry about your old man, give me some credit"

"Dad, please think about it" Tori whispered "I don't want you to go ahead of time"

Mr Vega took away some of the tears of his younger daughter "And I won't" He spoke kindly "I'll be around for a long time"

"How I wish I could believe that"

The man finally noticed something "Hey, where are Jade and Gibby?" He asked "I thought it was your double date night"

"Oh um, they're outside" Trina responded at once "They thought we should have had a moment alone with you"

"Ah I see"

"I guess we can tell them to go home" Tori commented "We aren't going to leave your side dad"

"Tell them I want to talk to the" Mr Vega said.

"What?" Both Trina and Tori asked, to make sure they heard right.

"You heard me, get them here, I want to talk to them both alone"

The Vega sisters looked at each other worriedly but complied, they walked to the door, opening it and looked outside to where they saw their respective lovers seating side by side silently.

"Jade?"

"Gibby?"

At the some not of their names both of them stood up.

"What's wrong?" They quickly questioned, worried that something may have happened to the cop.

"Um, nothing, nothing" Trina said "It's just that..."

"Our dad wants to talk to you both" Tori finished unsurely.

"About?" Jade couldn't help but ask.

"I dunno"

The Goth and the chubby guy gulped on the inside.

"Ok um, I guess we'll be in the room" Gibby was the one to speak.

"Yeah"

Jade and Gibby gave Tori and Trina a squeeze in their hands and a kiss before going inside.

As they entered the room they were face to face with a recently bandaged Mr Vega who gave them both the most penetrating stare they ever receive from their girlfriends father.

once the door gently closed, the cop spoke.

"Jade, Gibby"

"Mr Vega"

"Sit down" He ordered "I want to have a conversation with you kids"

They did as they were told and sat down in two chairs that were conveniently set there by the nurses.

"I won't sugarcoat this; you seen these injuries before as have my children, I gotten them more times than I can count, it's never a pretty sight but it's a price that comes with my line of work; you two aren't idiots, there a times when a cop _**doesn't**_ make it to the next day and until now I been lucky enough to go home to my daughters when they were growing up, Both Trina and Tori worry for my safety and rightly so however I don't want them to spend their time worrying about me, I want them to live their lives as happy as they deserve, which comes to my point"

The man stopped for a dramatic effect, Jade and Gibby listened to every word he had to say to them.

"I allowed you both to see my daughters because you make them happy, which is what any father wants, I even come to accept you as part of my family otherwise I wouldn't have given you my blessing when you asked permission to marry my little girls"

"Uh thanks Mr Vega" Jade said surprised.

"That's very kind of you to say Sir" Gibby commented at the same time.

"Up to now you both have proven time and again how much you love Tori and Trina respectively and that is good to see, to know you have been there for them when they needed support which is why I want you two to promise me something, something very important"

"Name it"

"Yeah sure"

"There's going to be a day when I won't make it home, I know that for sure, it might not be tomorrow or the next day but it will happen so Gibby?"

"Yes sir?"

"Make Trina happy son, it's a huge task and I promise you it will be worth it, overall when my time comes I want you to be there to have a shoulder to rely on"

"I will, Mr Vega"

"Good" The cop nodded in approval, "Jade?"

"I promise!" The Goth said at once "Mr Vega, Tori will always have me to back her up for anything, I will be there everyday!"

"Then I know my girls will be in good hands" He said "Oh and one last thing; don't tell them about this conversation, it will be our secret"

"Ok" His future son and daughter in laws said at the same time. "This doesn't leave the room"

* * *

Jade remembered that night all too well, just like Gibby did.

"So, do u _think_ we failed him Jade?" The man asked unsurely "Because I don't feel like we did a very good job"

The brunette smacked her lips "No, I don't think we did Gibs, yes our wives are in the dumps now but they'll eventually get over it, when? I wish it could be tomorrow but that's just wishful thinking"

"Unfortunately"

"So we can only be there for our wives" Jade concluded "It's gonna be a long journey but really Gibs, would you rather to _**not**_ be a part of it?"

"I love Trina" Gibby growled "It would be cold to not be there when she needs me the most"

"The same goes for Tori" Jade snapped "Why wife means everything to me and she needs me more than ever, screw the time this is going to take, we made a promise and we aren't gonna break it, _right_?!"

"Right"

The former Goth walked out her bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To the living room" She answered "I'm going to wait for my wife"

"Wait up" Gibby yelled as he too ran out of the room.

* * *

Hour later after the rain calmed down, the grieving sisters finally entered the house.

"Be quiet Treen" Tori said gently "We don't want to wake anybody.

"Don't need to tell me twice"

Trina and Tori talked inside the car for hours, reminiscing of their childhood and how much they were going to miss their father.

They were heading up the stairs when they noticed something in the living room.

"What the...?!"

"What are they doing here?" Trina asked confused "I thought they were upstairs"

As it turns out both their spouses were fast asleep, Jade on the couch while Gibby in the sofa.

Tori looked her sleeping wife with a sad smile across her face "They must have been waiting for us"

"Should we wake them up?" Her sister questioned.

"No, let them sleep"

The Half-Latina went to the closet to get some blankets once she did returned to the living room, she puts one over her wife's body while Trina puts the other over Gibby's.

Both women looked over their sleeping spouses lovingly, despite their darkest hours they knew they could always rely on their respective lovers.

"I love you Jade" Tori whispered as she kissed her wife's cheek "Always.

"I love you Gibs" Trina also muttered to her sleeping husband.

Once they made sure both of them would be warmed up for the night, Tori and Trina walked upstairs to rest as well.

Mr Vega may have passed away but he never truely died as long as his family remembers him.

So by Jade and Gibby keeping their promise to the fallen cop, his spirit lives on.

* * *

 ** _Originally I had thought that Mr Vega could return as a ghost in the ending looking over his family but I thought that might seem a little unrealistic for something I wanted to portray as an emotional journey that comes with losing a loved one._**

 ** _Other than that? What can I say? This was a very thought final chapter to write, hope I did it justice and that the story was both rather emotional with an ending that was both sad/sweet, truth be told I cried a bit when I came up with this finale._**

 ** _This story is dedicated to my Paternal Grandfather who passed away five years ago, the funeral was based on my own sadness when he died, he wasn't a cop but growing I looked up to him, so may he rest in peace._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	4. A Message From The Grave

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Victorious,_** ** _Dan_ _Schneider does, simple as that._**

 _ **Quick note: this part of the story came to me because I felt that there was something left unsaid, yes Mr Vega talked to Jade and Gibby but he certainly didn't do the same to his daughters before his time was cut short, no tearful good bye or telling them he loved them, they knew that but its one thing knowing and another hearing those little yet powerful words.**_

 _ **So I decided that to give this story a satisfactory ending, Tori and Trina needed some closure and maybe a new beginning.**_

 _ **You'll understand what I mean when you read bellow.**_

* * *

The West and Gibson families were sitting down in the Gibson living room, which of course used to be the Vega household and ultimately where Tori and Trina grew up.

Mr. West stood in front of his grieving family members, a DVD case in his hands, he wanted to show them what was on it but he _knew_ he couldn't rush such a delicate subject like any other business, quite the contrary, he had to be empathetic as well as show respect to his deceased friend.

That's right, _friend,_ when Jade started dating Tori, he and David began as acquaintances which slowly became an unlikely friendship, to the point that he eventually became David's lawyer, helping him with the divorce settlement when Holly's bigotry came out, giving Tori advice as if she was his own flesh and blood and plenty more, so when Mr. West heard of David's untimely death... Well... He felt like he lost a brother he had just started to get to know.

"I gotten you all here because of David's last will as testament." Mr. West cleared his throat "I know it's not easy for _any_ of us, but let's try to get through this... Your father made sure not to exclude anyone in this... He loved you all."

Tori and Trina were silent, their eyes puffy and red from crying, their spouses grabbed them by their hands, giving them a gentle squeeze to try and ease the sisters shared despair.

"I'm sorry grandpa, but _why_ are we seeing the video will here?" Anthony asked "Doesn't this usually take in a firm or something?"

"Well Anthony." His grandfather said gently "Usually that _would_ be the case but David wished for all of you to hear him in the comfort of your home, he wanted his loved ones to feel at ease, thinking it would be best if his video will was shown a day or two after his death."

"So? What exactly are we waiting for dad?" Jade inquired "Aren't we all here?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, who is missing?" Gibby asked.

His answer came in the form of a _ding dong._

There was someone at the door.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

 _"Who could that be?"_ Was the question in everyone's mind.

Tawny, who was closer to the front door opened it only to be greeted by a woman she has only seen in pictures.

"Grandma?"

Holly Vega stood uncomfortably in the place she used to call home, giving her granddaughter a small sad smile "My, my... What a pretty face you have."

The sisters stiffened at the sight of their estranged mother, while Jade and Gibby glared at the older woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The former Goth snarled as she stood up, "I don't recall you being invited!"

Holly frowned at the rudeness of her daughter in law, but then again she expected no less, after all she hadn't given them a good reason to accept her with open arms.

"I'm actually here because of the will" Holly answered nervously, walking into the living room as she sat next to her youngest daughter.

Tori of course simply gave her a weak glare and moved as far as way from her mother as possible.

Jade instantly moved to protect her wife, giving her a one arm hug, glaring daggers at her mother-in-law.

"What makes you think _**you're**_ a part of this?" She hissed angrily "Last I checked your forfeit any right of being a part of this family when you choose religion over your own flesh and blood you hypocrite!"

Holly was uncomfortable to say the least, the fact that she wearily rubbed her eyes while trying to look at her daughters spoke volumes.

Unfortunately for her, neither Trina nor Tori were willing to make eye contact.

"Actually" Mr. West spoke stoically, "Ms Vega is a part of David Vega's Last Will and Testament."

Jade's glare intensified on her mother in law. "Oh, so you had the galls to keep your late ex-husband's name, even after you divorced him?" She growled in disgust "You're not worthy of the Vega surname."

"Jade... Please stop it." Tori said weakly "If my dad wanted her, then there must be a good reason."

Holly smiled gratefully, she was about to say thank her when she was interrupted, this time by her eldest daughter.

"I will respect dad's last wished." Trina spoke coldly "But if you even _think_ of saying some religious nonesense then I swear you're out of here! _**Understood**_?!"

Holly shut her mouth, it was crystal clear her daughters still resented her actions.

'I understand."

"Good!"

Since Anthony was the youngest member of the family, he had never even seen his grandmother, he was curious about her, so he got up from his seat and walked towards her.

Foxy wasn't far behind.

Holly saw the young boy making his way towards her, "And who might you be?"

"He's my son." Tori replied evenly.

"So he's adopted then?"

"Is that a problem?" Jade hissed.

"No no no... On the contrary it's nice to meet you... Uh..."

"Anthony" The boy replied kindly "Are you my grandma?"

Before Holly could say anything else, a Tori snapped bitterly "Last time I checked she _disowned_ me, so... no, she's ** _not_ **... She's no member of this family."

Danielle and Tawny stared at each other, they never seen their mama so angry about anyone like she was towards their grandmother, it was something they couldn't comprehend.

Holly meanwhile lowered her head in shame once she heard the brutal reminder of one of her worst if not the **_worst_** thing she ever did.

Tony stared at his grandma and kindly gave her a squeeze, much to her surprise.

"Hi."

She smiled back "Hi."

Mr. West cleared his throat once more, getting everyone's attention. "Now if we could we started."

He silently puts the disc on the DVD, the to then came to life, the words " **Schneider Video Wills"** appeared on the screen only to be replaced by the sight of Mr Vega.

 _"Hi family"_ He said with a tired smile. _"I'm making this video will in the events that I don't make it past my retirement."_

Tori and Trina began to cry anew, it hurt to hear their father say those oblivious words.

 _"I lived a long life and I been blessed with some wonderful people to have form a part of it, my daughters Tori and Trina, my daughter law Jade, my son in law, Gibby my many grandchildren, friends and co-workers so I decided to divide my possession in accordance to what I thing is just."_

Holly didn't hear her name, so she wondered if it was really a mistake to come _._

 _"First, to my daughter Trina and her husband Gibby, I leave behind half of my money for you to use for Alex and Noah's college education and for you too to use in case you are ever in financial difficulties."_

 _"Thank you daddy."_

"Well bro, guess we can go to College after all" Noah said.

"Oh goody more school" Alex replies sarcastically. "Just what I always wanted."

 _"To my daughter Tori and her wife Jade,"_ He spoke with a smile _"First I will say that I'm overjoyed by the family you build together, which is why I will give you both my summer house for you to spend many happy times together."_

Jade and Tori held hands, unsure if they should take such a gift from the man since they felt it was too much.

 _"And I won't take no for an answer."_ He said jokingly _"Now to my Granddaughters Dani and Tawny, I know that due to your parents wealth money is not an issue for your education, which is why my other half of my money will be used as a gift from me to you for your weddings once you decide to get married to that special someone be it a man or a woman."_

"Dad!" Tori chagrined "That's too much!"

"Thank you grandpa" The twins said with tears in their eyes.

 _"To my grandson Anthony."_ The cop said with a smirk _"I know how much you like to cook, so my gift to you will be my fishing gear so you can use to get some real big fish and be sure to use it with your mama since she loved the sport when she was younger."_

The boy raised an eyebrow, staring at Tori. "That true mama?"

Tori blushed "Sorta."

"Cool!" He exclaimed "Think we can get a shark?"

Jade chuckled "That would be awesome."

 _ **"JADE!"**_

 _"Now as for my ex-wife Holly."_

The room became eerily quiet in anticipation for what the deceased man had to say now.

 _"I want to make this clear... I forgive you."_

Those words caused such a commotion for the families.

 _ **"WHAAAAAAT?"**_

 _"Now before I continue I want everyone but my daughters to leave the room, what I'm going to say is for their ears only, and Jade? I trust you won't try to eavesdrop."_

The pale woman swore under her breath _"He knew me all too well."_

Mr. West clicks pause as he and everyone else reluctantly left the living room, walking outside to the backyard, Tori and Trina shared a confused stare, both wondering why their father had told Holly she was forgiven.

So once again they clicked play.

 _"Trina... Tori."_ The cop spoke tiredly _"I know that things with your mother have been... Less than pleasing."_

His oldest child snorted "Yeah, no kidding."

 _"But I want you both to try and patch things up,"_ He continued _"Let bygones be bygones, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, I'm asking you not for me but for yourselves, trust me... Anger and resentment are not the answer, if you're watching this then obviously I'm no longer around and Holly won't be around for much longer, I forgave her because she made a mistake and it cost her, loneliness can change a person and I believe that not having her family around made her rethink her life, maybe for the better, so I made the first step and hopefully you two will follow my example, otherwise a day would come and it could be too late for you all to not only bury the hatchet but to be a family again, so girls... Please give Holly the chance to be your mother again."_

Both women were reluctant to do so, after all Holly did hurt them both pretty badly.

 _"... Give your kids the chance to meet their grandmother."_

Then the TV turned dark.

The sisters got up from the couch, deep in thought of what they should do next, they saw both their families in the backyard, both their spouses were as far away from Holly as possible while their children were trying to get to know her.

"Tori."

"Yeah Treen?"

"I'll forgive her the moment you do" The older woman said "You took the hit a lot harder than anyone else, it's only fair that it's your call to make."

"I can't... I just can't." Tori said "She hit me when I needed her the most and it still hurts."

"I understand, if I was in your shoes, I would feel the same way."

"However... I want to get past this." She continued "But only because it was dad's final wish."

"Then I think we should talk to Holly."

"Yeah... I think so too."

They silently went outside, unsurprisingly they weren't pleased that their children were all over their _grandmother_.

"Jade, can you please take the kids inside?"

"You too Gibby."

Jade grunted but did as her wife requested, Gibby did the same.

Tori and Trina walked over to their mother, staying silently as they stared down at her both literally and figuratively.

"What were you telling them?" Trina asked/hissed "The kids I mean."

"You better not contaminate their minds with some religious bogus." Tori added.

"No, nothing of the sort." Holly admitted "I just been telling them about this small pie store I own and would love to get a visit from them... It gets quite lonely you know?."

"And whose fault is _**that**_?" Tori growled "You could've been a part of this family, instead you choose your small minded beliefs over your own flesh and blood and tell me... Was it worth it?"

Holly lowered her head "No... I see that now."

"You have no idea for how long I resented you... How long I cursed you" Tori said with watering eyes "But eventually I decided to pretend like you didn't exist anymore, it was the lesser of two evil after all but of course you wouldn't even let me have that and now you're here yet again and your now asking me to forgive you? Give me one good reason why should I?! Just one!"

"Because I want my daughters back" Holly cried out "I realised I took the wrong path, I should have done things differently, I just wish I could do things over again!"

"Well you **_can't_**." Trina said sharply "The damage has been done."

"Is there any way you girls can ever forgive me?"

"No... Not now anyway." Tori replied "I'm just too damn angry with you.. I wish I could say yes and welcome you with open arms but it just doesn't work like that, you caused me too much pain over the years because you thought what I felt was wrong, I have three children Holly, _ **three children**_ , both gay and straight and I love them no matter what and that's the way things should have been between us but instead you caused such a breach and I'm not sure it can be healed."

Holly lowered her head "I see."

"But... We owe it to dad to at least **_try_**." Trina spoke this time.

This surprised their mother.

 _"There is still hope."_

And for the first time since she arrived, the woman smiled.

"The man you married had a big heart." Tori said evenly "Be grateful for that."

"So... What now?"

"I suppose it should be appropriate to mourn together."

"Thank you."

"This doesn't mean we forgive you... Not yet at least."

"Not yet... That's fine... I can wait for you both to give me the opportunity to ge a part of your lives."

 _"And for my redemption."_

* * *

 ** _See what I meant by a "new beginning" ironic seeing as this is the end... For real this time._**

 ** _Were Tori and Trina too harsh on their mother or were their feelings of deep resentment completely justified? I mean for those of you who are following my "Parenthood" arc clearly Tori hasn't forgiven her yet so tell me whether or not I should write a redemption story for Holly._**

 ** _If you guys remember, in the first chapter I had Mr. West in Mr. Vega's funeral and he acted as if they were only acquaintances rather than friends because he didn't show much emotion, well lets remember that in "Wok Star" he was "happy" despite his cold exterior, if was the same thing in the funeral, on the outside seemed kinda monotonous but on the inside he was grieving at the lost of his friend, in this final chapter I wanted to give him a more empathic role as well as showing that he and Jade aren't that different._**

 ** _Truth be told, I'm not sure if I should make this a "what if" scenario or make it canon in my Jori universe._**

 ** _As a final note to all my readers, remember to never take your father for granted, appreciate that he is still around._**

 ** _So... Your thoughts?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
